futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Democratic States of America (Bush Third Term)
The Democratic States of America were founded in May 2006, after the Second Civil War. Background President John Kerry took office on January 20, 2005, among protests and riots due to evidence that Democrats had rigged the 2004 U.S. presidential election and carried out the as-of-yet unsolved assassination of Vice-President Dick Cheney. The Republican-voting states, along with New Mexico, Florida and Iowa, had seceded from the Union and formed the Republic of America (Bush Third Term). President Kerry ordered that several thousand troops be send to Washington, D.C. and Maryland to prevent from a Republican attack. A U.S. troop provoked and shot a Republican troop in March 2006, starting the Second Civil War. Second Civil War and the Founding The Second Civil War began on a bad note for the U.S. China and the EU were fighting on the side of the Republic, and the economic toll was very visible as the trade embargos with China and the EU seemed to be failing. Republican troops immediatley conquered Maryland, and U.S. troops retreated as far as New York. Only 16,000 remained in Washington, D.C., one of the only things causing Republican troops from not proceding to win the war, as they would have if they had acted earlier. In April, President Kerry ordered that the U.S. Capitol Building be blown up in order to kill all Republic friendly politicians. The bomb is successful, but does not kill President Bush. The New York Convention, as it is known, founded the DSA in May of 2006, a socialist nation with unhappy citizens to begin with. Dissenters were imprisoned in camps in D.C. and Maryland. In August the DSA lost Colorado and Nevada to Chinese troops. Second Depression and It's Effects on the War (Loss) President Kerry's economic policies went from 13% unemployment recession to a massive explosion and 39% approval rating, with an economic growth rate of -19%. This causeed DSA troops to let their guard down and China and the Republic easily captured California, Nevada, and invaded Oregon. By July the EU and the Republic captured all of Washington, D.C. Surrender and Reunification The DSA surrendered in March of 2008 and made one last weak fight by offering up socialist candidate Barack Obama in the 2008 election. He was defeated by President Bush, who was inaugurated for a third term on January 20, 2009. He, his Cabinet, and the Congressional leadership resigned in August 2010 so that Ron Paul could become President. Reconstrutction and Reintegration President Ron Paul ® helped the weakened DSA states recover. By 2012, the former DSA's economy was rocking and rolling, as the unemployment rate was below 1% and economic growth was a breakneck 9%. President Paul was easily reelected with 99% of the vote in 2012, and died on January 19, 2015 at the age of 79, one day away from three years into his second term. Vice-President Strickland, a Democrat from the DSA state of Ohio, took office and promised to carry on the Paul legacy. Category:Bush Third Term Category:USA Category:Politics